


Gone Viral

by airy_nothing



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Glee Twist Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airy_nothing/pseuds/airy_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://thegleetwistfest.tumblr.com">Glee Twist Fest</a>. Blaine's supposed to be doing homework, but he's too busy checking the hit count on <i>You Tube</i> for Artie's Christmas special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Viral

Blaine was supposed to be doing homework, the last of it before the holiday break, but instead he kept clicking the _YouTube_ tab he had open and hitting _Refresh_. 

_Refresh._

It was weird, watching the number of hits and comments grow in response to Artie’s _Christmas Spectacular._ Blaine had noticed how the initial reviews were from recognizables: friends and family and friends’ families, McKinley students whose names he knew. Then the circles of people had grown wider. He saw Warblers leave polite notes as well as a few who, according to Kurt, were Vocal Adrenaline members. (Their comments were less polite.) After that, it was like leaving the solar system, like the Millennium Falcon itself had hit hyperdrive, leaving trails of usernames like stars—just points of light indistinguishable from each other.

 _All of those names are people,_ Blaine kept reminding himself. _They’re real._ It was very humbling.

_Refresh._

When he’d talked to Artie earlier that day, when it was clear the special had truly gone viral, Artie had told him WOHN had called, which seemed unbelievable. They wanted to interview Artie, and maybe even show a clip from the special during the segment when it aired on the newscast. Was it wrong of Blaine to hope that _he_ would be featured in that clip? 

_Refresh._

If he _were_ featured, Blaine knew he would totally record it and send it Cooper’s way.

_Refresh._

Scratch that. Cooper would just find something to harp on, probably. Blaine was out of key. Blaine’s dance steps weren’t in sync with Kurt’s. Blaine was over-eager, or maybe not eager enough?  

He should really just focus on his homework.

_Refresh._

But it was late, and he was already nodding, bleary-eyed, in front of his laptop screen. Maybe the numbers were comforting—maybe that was all. A quantifiable reaction to something he did. That it was _liked._ And that was so much easier to read than Sebastian’s text from earlier that day.  _Blaine, such a charmer—just might have to up my game now that whole world knows about you, won’t I?_

Blaine knew what he was doing. He’d felt it in his bones, whenever Artie yelled, “Action!” But he couldn’t control how people reacted to him or what they saw—how could he? Maybe that’s why he was so drawn to Kurt: Kurt saw _him._

_Refresh._

As Blaine finally gave in and let his head rest on his desk _(just for a moment, and then homework,_ he thought, before drifting), his mind was already seating him next to Han, with the enemy fast approaching. There was a moment where the Falcon hovered as if suspended in time, then, as the hyperdrive kicked on, the ship lurched. Outside the cockpit window billions of points of light blurred, forming streaks against black space. 

And then wherever they'd been and whatever they'd known was instantly left behind—even the stars they'd once called home.

 


End file.
